Addicted ( Up for Adoption)
by Rouge Spirit
Summary: Everyone's addicted to something. A series of one shots about the animatronics and night guards crazy addictions. From guitars to toast to horrible puns and everything in between,its a miracle that no one has gone insane from being around each other. All characters from games 1-4 included.
1. Mike

Mike walked past Jeremy's office for the umpteenth time that hour. His electric blue gaze locked, never leaving the man on the other side of the excessively large window. Mike walked up to the cedar door, tempted to open it but remembered Jeremy's warning. _" I'm doing some important work. Do not come into my office unless you're dying or our apartment is on fire. If you come in under any other circumstance, I will rip your arms off and hit you with them."_ he said. Mike thought that last part was a bit too much but nonetheless obliged to his empty threat. Another agonizing minute passed. Mike couldn't take the wait. He had become addicted to the emerald eyed brunette. In a bro-mantic way, not romantic, that would be gross.

Mike yearned a hug from the man or at least a high five. He wished Jeremy would just jump out and ruffle through his soft dark brown hair. Most that walked past the man wondered _' does this man have a job ?'_. To answer that question, no, he was let go because his crappy boss wasn't receiving enough income to pay everyone sufficiently. So Mike was stuck in their apartment, jobless and bored, until he decided to creepily stalk Jeremy.

Their relationship started many years ago when Jeremy saved Mike from a flying dodge ball launched by one of Mike's bullies. Since then, Mike followed Jeremy like his shadow. Everywhere Jeremy went, Mike was found straggling along. They were six and ten then. Twenty years later and the two were closer than bricks bonded by cement. Much to Mike's dismay, Jeremy closed the blinds on him, leaving him to gawk and stare at closed cream plastic blinds and shut caramel cedar wood doors. Mike sat in the black cushioned chair outside the office tapping his foot impatiently. To other, Mike's behavior made them believe that he was having drug withdrawal symptoms. In this case, it was Jeremy withdrawal symptoms.

Mike had become too dependent on the man and unbelievably he didn't like it himself, but he just couldn't help his feelings towards Jeremy. _' I want Jeremy to ruffle my hair'_ rang through Mike's brain all day and he chastised himself internally for thinking such a ridiculous thought. He remembered one time ago that Jeremy had to go on a four day business trip. Mike couldn't handle it and he cried and banged his head on the wall falling unconscious. He even went as far as to burst Jeremy's car tire to prevent him from leaving. He sighed at that memory.

Soon the turning of door knobs could be heard as an exhausted Jeremy stepped out. Jeremy walked up to Mike and squeezed him as he ruffled Mike's hair. Mike's electric blue gaze demanded a high five from Jeremy's emerald ones. Jeremy heeded and squeezed Mike again. Mike's shaking and hyperventilating stopped as Mike was hugged by Jeremy. Jeremy noticed Mike' behavior were those of withdrawal symptoms of certain drugs. Showing concern for Mike, he ruffled through Mike's hair as he said

" You're addicted to something bro."

" Yeah, addicted to you" Mike replied as he snuggled into Jeremy's chest.


	2. Freddy

Freddy hummed the ' Toreador's March ', typically known as the 'you 're fucked' song by the nightguards, as he neatened his collection of shiny black top hats. 183 in all. Why he had that many ? Nobody knows. Where'd he get that many ? That's for him to know and you to find out. Does the company know about the stash? ...Nope! He was about to align the last hat when Foxy's blood curdling screech echoed through the hell hole.. I mean death trap...l mean pizzaria. As Freddy stepped into the party room , the world seemed to stop for him. It was his worst nightmare. His friends dismantled? The return of Vincent? The pizzaria is closing down? No, no , yes and no. It was...a mess. A seriously _huge_ mess.

Pizza sauce covered the walls like red paint to a barn. Tables and chairs were broken and flipped over. Party hats were crushed and littered all over the floor while balloons were floating about obscuring everyone's vision. Bonnie was sprawled on the floor half drunk and missing his face...again. Chica was on the floor laughing hysterically as soap bubbles poured from her mouth. Foxy was hanging from the ceiling fan by his hook slowly spinning as the fan spun, creaking from the weight of the seven foot mechanical pirate fox. Did I mention there were pink footprints on the ceiling caused by Goldie who was walking, flying and teleporting all over place spreading gobs of wet paint and expired silly string everywhere?

" What the hell is going on here! " Freddy roared.

His blue eyes glared daggers as Goldie zapped out of party room and into the Safe Room, where fortunately for him, Freddy couldn't see or enter. Everyone immediately stopped their antics and looked at him fearfully as if he was staring into the very core of their souls in attempts to to set it ablaze. Which he was. The brown bear never usually got mad but when he does,watch out.

"Why is in here so *shudders* messy?" Freddy asked with disgust.

A half eaten pizza crust fell out of a vent and landed on Freddy's nose making it squeak loudly.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" Freddy shrieked at the pitch of a four year old girl. He cringed as he stepped into a puddle of grape soda.

"Oh rewax fweddy *hic* w-w-we were only - only having some f-f-fun and kinda over-over did it" Bonnie slurred still intoxicated.

"And may I ask why is Bonnie drunk?"

"Ol' Bon ere found de managets private rum stash and the lad thought he could pilfer it and guzzle down himself. Turns out the lad doesn't have a tolerance for the booze like ol Foxy ere. But aye Cap'n tis a real feast we had here" answered Foxy who was currently trying to de-hook himself from the fan.

"Besides the pizzaria is closed for the week since we stuffed that stupid nightguard last night. Too bad it wasn't the right guy. Did he really have to thrash? Maybe if he didn't the blood wouldn't have gotten everywhere and we would still probably be open. Although the smell might have still wafted..." Chica sighed as she realized that no more bubbles were coming out of her mouth.

Just as Freddy was about to complain, Foxy fell from the fan bringing it down and half the ceiling with him. Chica started laughing again as Bonnie sang a distorted version of "You are a Pirate". Suddenly the you're fucked song rang through the room as Freddy glared angrily at everyone with eyes black save for white pinpricks. Everyone cowered in fear. Freddy. Was. Pissed. Freddy spoke with a demonic sounding voice..

" _ **You will clean up this mess in here and make it look like it was before you screwed it up. I want to see my damn reflection on the tiles AND carpets. You will clean it fast like your lives depend on it BECAUSE IT DOES! MOVE! NOW!"**_

Everyone, who was practically shitting bricks in horror, moved without a second to waste as the mess became justified. Soon enough the party room looked as if it was brand new and you could li-ter-ra-ly see your reflection in the carpet. Freddy was looking less murderous and happily skipped through his glistening party room.

"Clean freak" everyone deadpanned.

Freddy then accidentally spilled a cup of grape soda.

"NOOO! MUST. SCRUB. CARPETS. CLEAN!" Freddy cried as he desperately tried to remove the stain, sighing as the stain was now non existent.

" Cap'n ye may have a wee bit of a clean problem" Foxy said adjusting his twisted hook.

" Yeah man you're such a clean freak. Stressing over every garlic clove that falls on the damn floor" Bonnie agreed sober and with his face reattached.

You're so stuck up man. Can't even have a bit of fun cause of you. You and your...dirtnaphobia. It's kinda annoying really" Chica concluded.

The bear sighed as he listened to them complain about him having sticks rammed up his ass.

"I can't help it okay guys. Seeing a mess grates down on my every nerve. Every time I see a mess, something in the back of my mind says clean it and it would t stopu less thattghing is clean. I just can't handle the filth. I break down when I see grit and grime. I can't function without being in a clean environment. A clean area for me is like crack for humans. I must have it. If cleanliness is deprived from me I just might go insane." Freddy sighed.

"I see" Bonnie said.

"What do you call it when someone needs something and their world juststops abruptly when they cant have it.?"

"Addiction" answered Chica.

"Well I guess I am addicted to cleanliness then." said Freddy who was sure there was a 'phobia' that humans had for his condition but just couldn't remember the name. It was not dirtnaphobia. Chica made that up.


	3. Shadow Bonnie

**Scott Cawthorn owns Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **I only own the story**

 **Please give credit to Ridlius. They came up with this character's addiction. Speaking of which, I hope did a good job with your description of him. Please tell me if I dissatisfied you. I would have no problem rewriting this chapter.**

 **Please read what I have to say at the end of this chapter. There are a few important things I have to discinto de**

 **Onwards .(Please review and follow) The shadows live with the Toys in the FNaF 2 building btw.**

" Carefully, slowly, carefully. " whispered Shadow Bonnie also known as Shab to himself. " There,just a little more to the left just a little more shoot too far too far,there." he spoke as he adjusted the poster on the wall. " Just a few centimeters down..." he talked to himself again.

" Just stick it already!"shouted Shadow Freddy or Shaf startling Shab.

" Ahh! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack" said Shab trying to catch his breath.

" You don't have a heart...or a physical form for that matter." Shaf deadpanned. He, for some reason always had to get technical with everyone. Not that he was addicted but he just like doing it to annoy everyone.

"Whatever.." retorted Shab " ...just be quiet or go away while I fix this poster."

" Looks fine to me."

"No, it's 0.33 centimeters too far down. It must be exactly five feet off the floor." Shab explained. When Shaf heard this he could only make a 'wtf' expression. 0.33 centimeters too far down? You must be kidding me...right?

"Bro, it's only less than a couple centimeters. Nobody is gonna notice. Besides, how do you even know the measurements? You're not even using a measuring tape!"

"..." Shab kept quiet. He was not paying attention to Shaf. Most,well, all of Shab's attention was focused primarily on the task at hand. Fixing the poster.

" Hey! Shab are you listening to me?"

" No. Not really" Shab said ,eyes still glued to poster on the wall,shifting it ever so slightly and carefully.

No longer wanting to deal with Shab, the purple bear walked away as he 'tch'ed. He muttered "perfectionist" under his breath,fully aware the the black bunny could hear him. Shab's black ears dropped slightly as he hear the other Shadow creature leave. He sighed and went back to his work.

"There. All done." he said as he eyed his handiwork.

You're probably wondering what on earth is Shab's deal. I mean...come on! No one pays attention to those kinds on things. Well, Shab is let's say...a perfectionist as Shaf kindly pointed out. Not really kindly but...anyway Shab's a perfectionist. He's one of those people who must have everything exact or else they'll flip out. Shab however, is a different breed of perfectionist. Why say that? Well, for example **( A/N this is from personal experience with my friend sorry if it's not what you know it to be)** if a person can't get a design right, they'll just scrap it and do a whole different one. That person knows what they can and can't perfect. Shab, will keep trying that same one over and over. He does not know what he can and cannot perfect.

You're probably thinking, how and why the hell he is that way? For starters, he was not always a perfectionist. Even before his death he was never much for making things exact. He was , however very very clumsy. He tripped on everything including his own two feet. And by the power of karma,that same clumsiness had happened to follow him into his strange afterlife. One would expect that since he would be floating and teleporting it would not be so bad since he would not use his feet. Joke of the century. In fact, it made it quite worse. He would float up into ceilings, almost getting his tail clipped by the fan. He never got the hang of the floating thing. He tried teleporting, but that only resulted in him slamming into walls and the Toys. He couldn't exactly walk since his feet would sometimes phase through the floor causing a lack of friction causing lack of movement. The only one of the two shadows that could move around without problems was Shaf, though he could neither float nor teleport. His feet did not phase so he could walk and run just fine. So Shab was reduced to crawling along the walls like a spider in order to move without bucking into any one or getting his butt shaved clean. Hell, even Mangle could move faster and more fluently and she doesn't even have all of her hands and feet.

This caused more than just transportation problems. It also caused social and emotional problems too. Social, because he was teased non stop by the Toys. They would often call him names like Spider Bunny or Hurricane Shab because he would trip and leave as mess as if a hurricane made it. They would often ask

" Why are you so clumsy. You're like an omen or something? Cause you're always making a mess ." They would say that you should be more like Shaf. Not so clumsy. They would say to Shaf in front of Shab " I like you better than Shab. He just brings mess and chaos because he always moving like Jeremy when he's drunk or an animatronic with an endoskeleton of noodles. " They would laugh at him and make jokes and Shaf did nothing to stop it. The only one who did not tease him was Toy Freddy.

Due to the constant teasing, Shab developed a low self esteem and started to doubt himself. He began locking himself away and just sat in one spot all day so he wouldn't slip up and cause a diaster. Toy Freddy or Teddy, would visit him,hoping to lift his spirits. But only so much the light brown bear could do. Shab slowly but surely sunk into depression...until he got an idea. He thought that if he did everything that was asked if him perfectly, they would ignore his clumsiness and stop teasing him. He tried it and it worked..sort of. They teased him less. He was glad that his plan worked and for a while, he did everything exact. If a recipe required 1/3 cup oil, he would more that exact amount. No more and no less. For a while,it seemed that Shab's problems never existed in the first place...until karma decided to come back to work.

It became a problem for everyonethat Shab was doing everything perfectly. It often took long periods of time for him to finish what he was doing. It became annoying because they thought that no one would even realize if something was off even by a little. What they did not realize or care to find out was that they caused him to be that way. All their teasing and bullying gave him the mentality that if he didn't screw anything up they wouldn't make fun of him. But no. You just had to find something new to tease him about. Shab decided to stop being perfect because they only teased him about that but found that he couldn't stop. He self diagnosed himself as addicted to being a perfectionist and decided to roll with it. Cause why not? It would not have made a difference cause they would be mean to him regardless.

Back to present,Shab crawled back to the Parts and Services room. The only place where he felt safe from the taunts of others. He eyed the deactivated withered animatronics and said,

" I bet you guys wouldn't tease me if you were activated or you could be just like the Toys, maybe even worse." He slumped into the corner and started to cry. Teddy, the only soul that dared to go into Parts and Services came to him. A worried expression was on his face.

He sighed as he said in a comforting tone,"hey buddy,what's wrong?"

Shab responded with a sigh " I don't...I just don't know anymore. I can't deal with it. It just hurts so much. Why? Why do they do it? I know I can cause a bit of problems but why tease me? Why?"

Shab burst into tears and started sobbing to thepoint where he was choking. Teddy pulled Shab into a tight hug and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

" There, there, it will be alright. If it makes you feel any better, the others say Im tubby and look like I have the human disease called diabetes. "

Shab chuckled a bit knowing that last part wasn't true.

"Thanks Teddy. You are the only one who cares."

"Um Shab...I don't exactly know why they tease you but... if you don't mind...just you um possibly run it by me... I mean the reason why they pick on you."

" It's cause I'm a perfectionist. "

"Then stop being one."

" It's not that t simple Teddy. One can't simply stop being something they are clearly addicted to. If it was that simple then don't you think I would have stopped by now."

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't. I wonder if they know that they know that they are the reason I'm like this.?"

"What do you mean Shab?"

" The reason I became a perfectionist. I became so hurt that I developed the mentality that if I did everything perfectly and not be such a total screw up that they would stop teasinme. That Shaf would acknowledge me that...*sigh* Itdoesn't even matter anyway since it just back fired and they found something new to hate me about."

Teddy had no idea how to respond to that. It was time that he had a long serious talk with the others. Give them a piece of his mind.

" I'm going to find the others. It is about time we all had a nice looong talk."

"You don't need to." said Shaf out of nowhere. "All of us heard everything."

"Then I hope you know what great pain you all caused this rabbit." Teddy said sternly.

Everyone bit their bottom lips and hung their heads in shame. Their eyes forcefully revealed to the ugly truth of the damage they did.

They all looked at him with pain in their eyes. They were unable to say anything to him, for no amount of words could ever undo the amonut of pain they cast upon Shab.

Toy Bonnie suddenly broke down on the floor heavily sobbing" OH MY GOD SHAB IM SO SO SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT YOU THE WAYI DID. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I DID IT. IM SO SORRY I.. I .. I CANT EVEN SAY SORRY BECAUSE I KNOW SORRY WILL NEVER ERASE WHAT I DID TO YOU!" He started to choke and curled up into a ball crying more.

"It's okay Bon. I...I forgive you"

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT! WE PRACTICALLY DESTROYED YOU! WE HURT YOU SO BAD. WE DONT DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS.!" It was Toy Chica who broke down this time. She too curled into foetal position. She whimpered.

Shab scooted over to where they were and comforted them.

" it okay."

"NO IT IS NOT" sobbed Mangle. Radio static and chatter echoed loudly.

They rest had nothing to say because they were busy crying save for BB. Since his vocabulary consisted of only Hi, Hello and an annoying laugh that would ruin the mood. But he too felt great sorrow.

Shab said" It is okay. Being sad and depressed all the time is not going to helpme. Besides, isn't it better to just forgive and forget? "

Shaf looked at Shab. They stared at each other and talked to each other but without usingwords. It was like they knew what each other was thinking and was going to say. So their relationship was mended.

Shaf pulled Shab into a tight hug and whispered into Shab's ear ,

" It's okay my sweet little Spider Bunny. You don't have to be perfect for me anymore. "

Shab did not mind being called Spider Bunny because this time,the nick name was not intended for malicious purposes.

"Sorry to break it to you but I can't"Shab whispered

" Why not? "

"Cause...I'm addicted"

"...then that's fine by me."

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Above, I said I needed to discuss somethings.**

 **1\. Rouge Spirit does not condone bullying of any kind.**

 **It is wrong. It hurts. I would know because i was bullied. People committ sucide because of bullying. Stop it. If you see someone bullying someone stop them. What is the purpose of doing it? What could you possibly hope to gain from doing it? I cried a bit when writing this because I know what Shab felt and what others around the world are feeling right now. If you are a bully and are reading this, I urge you to stop. Put yourself in your targets shoes and ask yourself, how would I feel? Those who witness other people being bullied, ask yourself, what would Jesus do? I just needed to get that off my chest.**

 **2\. My theory about theShadows**

 **Remember when I said ' before his death'? Remember in one of the phone calls in game 3...I think? Anyway in one of the games, Phone Guy said that the place was shutting down due to multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures. My theory is that the Shadows are the victims of those failures. Tell me what you think in the reviews or just PM me.**

 **3\. A new idea**

 **Because I have another story to deal with, most of my creative energy is being drained. I cannot think of fitting addictions due to lack of brain power sometimes. So I have a solution. You. You can give me what you think is a good addiction for them and I'll write a chapter for it.**

 **Here how it goes**

 **First person to review or PM me their addiction for a character will get a chapter based on what you say provided I don't have an addiction for them already. If I see more than one on the same person in one sitting then I will decide which one to choose based on what the addiction is. I already have addictions for Bonnie, Foxy, Purple Guy/Vincent(yes I'm doing him) aaand... no one else oh! and Toy Freddy. You will only be allowed to give an addiction once so others may get a chance. So Ridlius I won't be writing any more suggestions from you but that does not mean I won't read them.**

 **So please review, follow, and send me your addictions for these characters.**


	4. Foxy Part 1

**WARNING:TERRIBLE PUNS AHEAD**

 **i do not own Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **I only own the story**

 **Guest:Yes but they will be different individuals with their own personality**

 **Ridlius: Thank you. That means a lot to me.**

 **Please review, follow and send your addictions.**

" Foxy..." Bonnie started in a serious tone " if you pull another one of those lame ass puns out of your ass again, I swear I will dismantle you _myself."_

"Foxy was in quite a predicament. You see, he had been pulling lame puns out of his ass all day and it was getting to the Fazgang. It had escalated to the point where the backed him up against the wall and was threatening to dismantle him, as you can see here. The thing was, he had been doing this for years and know one knew why. He just one day started making puns out of the blue. At first the ignore them just fine but now...

They did not realize that the pirate fox was addicted to making puns and that he couldn't stop even if he tried. Which, by the way, he did not. They assumed it was his way to cope with being put out of order but now, they think he does it to torture them. He told them the real reason once but it was so weird that they shoved that idea aside.

" Now now lad. I know your _hopping_ mad up there be no need to dismantle ol Foxy here. Please allow me to shed some _light_ on our current situation. " he said flashing his LED eyes at Bonnie.

Everyone groaned and facepalmed as Foxy laughed a hearty laugh. Freddy, who was victim to Foxy's puns the most, suddenly lunged forwards and grabbed Foxy by the pits and hoisted him up offhis feet. It was easy for Freddy since Foxy was the shortest out of all of them. Yes, Foxy was indeed bummed about that.

"Foxy, . .please." Freddy said. "Your horrible puns are killing us."

Foxy's grin widened as he opened his mouth to speak. Freddy knew what this meant. He braced himself mentally. Bear puns were always the worst.

"Please _bear_ with me Captain. I know my puns can sometimes be un _bear_ able but can we please get to the _point_ of this conversation. " he said jabbing Freddy with the pointy end of his hook so Freddy could release him.

Freddy dropped Foxy and groaned.

"Why do you punish us like this..." Freddy paused realizing the pun he just made. Foxy laughed.

"Nooo what have you done to me!" Freddy wailed.

Suddenly, the former nightguard Mike came in with a crate of eggs.

He shouted as he went into the kitchen. " I brought some eggs so Chica could bake a cake."

As Mike exited the kitchen a couple seconds later, Chica flew over in his direction, gripped his waist and hoisted him up to her face and whispered in a desperate tone of voice" Help us!"

Mike looked at Chica in 'I'm sorry' kind of way.

"Sorry Chica, I was fired remember? I'm trying to get this job back so I could help. But management is really pissed at what I did. It's lucky for me that they did not ban me from coming back ever."

"Traitor."

"Yep I'm a traitor. Now please put me down."

Chica put Mike down as Foxy came up to him and said

"Speaking of eggs and puns, don't you think me puns are _egg_ tremely _pun_ ny?"

Mike nodded but in his mind he was dying.

Freddy then asked again, "Seriously though, why do keep making a bunch of puns"

Foxy turned to Freddy's direction and said " i already told ye once and ye shot me explanation down faster than the a pirate stealing treasure."

" Do you really expect us to believe that ?"

" Believe what?" Mike asked.

" Why Foxy keeps making horrible puns."

" Tell me Foxy."said Mike

"Okay here's how it goes..." Foxy started. "... many moons ago, i was in me cove taking a little snooze. I had meself the strangest dream. I was on a big stage putting on a show for a crowd. It was a vast sea of people young and old. Then a man from the sea shouted ' Tell us a joke Foxy!' i had no idea what to do. I wasn't the best at telling jokes . So i said 'knock knock' and the crowd went " who's there" so i said " ach" and the crowd said " ach who?" then i said " excuse ye . do ye need a tissue?'"

Mike looked at Foxy with an 'oh my gosh really?' expression. Foxy shrugged his shoulders and continued.

" At first it was a silence so thick that the atmosphere became unable to breathe in, not that i need to breathe anyway. i thought i completely embarrassed meself when suddenly, the room became filled with laughter. After the show was over, a short grinning skeleton thing named Sans appeared out of nowhere and teleported us to this place called Grillby's. We sat down and told me i had the potential to become the greatest pun master in my dimension's timeline. I thought ' what does puns have anything to do with knock knock jokes.' I told him that that i sucked at making puns. Then a super tall skeleton named Papyrus said that although he doesn't like puns and jokes he still believed in me and the power of spaghetti. I was then filled with something i hadn't had in along time. Determination. I told them that i would do it. I woke up and suddenly I had the ability to make puns out of nowhere. Cause if any of ye remember it took me three days to think of one good pun. Ever since then i've been making puns. I don't plan to stop ever."

Mike shouted " Unbelievable. You expect me to believe that two characters from an RPG game that you've never played much less seen told you to become the master of puns?!"

" What be this RPG game you speak of" Foxy asked

" Exactly my point! You don't even know what and RPG game is!" said Mike. He then left the building to do some business.

Freddy nodded his head in agreement though he did not know what a RPG game was either.

Foxy 'tch'ed and headed back to his cove. While doing so, he whispered something in Bonnie's ear. Which resulted him in shouting " Oh My Gosh Foxy I Will Slap You!" Foxy snickered and dashed behind the star spangled purple cylindrical curtains.

Freddy then said to Bonnie and Chica," We need to find a way to make Foxy shut up and stop saying these awful puns." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"But how?" asked Bonnie

" Give him a taste of his own medicine." said Goldie who appeared out of nowhere.

" Where are you and what are you doing all day? Besides, your not victim to Foxy's puns" said Freddy

" One. That is nothing you should be concerned about and two, so what? Besides, you should be grateful that you're getting extra help. Also... i like to mess with people when i don't have a reason to."

" I can see that" Freddy said to himself in reference to what Goldie said last.

" What do you mean by give him a taste of his own medicine?" asked Chica

" It means do the same thing he does at us but back to him." answered Bonnie

"Exactly..." said Freddy. " We just have to bombard him with horrible puns all day"

" But we can't be pulling puns at random" said Goldie

" Why not?" asked Chica

" Foxy only pulls puns when he has something to make puns about." said Freddy.

" Don't worry. I will deal with that when the time comes." said Goldie

" Everyone, lets get some sleep and think about the puns you're going to pull on Foxy." said Bonnie

Everyone then went to bed thinking that they were going to be putting Foxy in his place tomorrow.

 **And that concludes another chapter.** **I had to make it in two parts because if i did it in one go, it would be too long. Also, sorry(not sorry) about the Undertale references. I know this is Five Nights at Freddy's and not Undertale but i was listening to the Undertale soundtrack when i did this so yeah it kinda just got inserted in somehow. I also did this chapter without planning because my original plan got waterlogged so that's probably the reason for the crappy ending. Don't worry, i will make it up to you in the next chapter**

 **So please review, follow and send your addictions.**


	5. Foxy Part 2

**WARNING:** **MANY** ** _TERRIBLE_** **** **PUNS AHEAD**

 **Scott Cawthorn owns FNaF**

 **Please review, follow and send your addictions**

Everyone gathered inside the Security Office. Today was the day. Today was the day that they would finally put Foxy's punning to a stop.

" Today's the day guys" said Freddy excitedly

" Yep! We finally show that dumb fox whose boss!" said Chica

" Alright, get in your positions." said Goldie

Everyone raced quietly to their positions. They did not want Foxy to know about what they were doing or why or else it would ruin everything. Yesterday, Goldie spied on Foxy and found out what he was going to do tomorrow (today). He told everyone and they hid in the places according to what Goldie found out about Foxy. The first line of defense was Goldie and Freddy who were in the main stage area. Foxy walked in and sat on the stage next to Goldie and Freddy. He had a wrench and was tightening the bolts in his joints. He figured if the mechanics won't fix him, he'll just fix himself.

" Greetings Captain and Goldie. What ye be doing here? And around this time of day ye be in the girls bathroom singing Captain and Goldie be doing whatever he does?" said Foxy

Goldie snickered when he heard that Freddy sings in the girls bathroom. The pervert. Wait until Chica hears about this.

Freddy coughed in embarrassment and said," Anyway, we just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Tis mighty kind of ye" said Foxy

" We also wanted to tell you that we were getting a new security guard." said Goldie

" It be me first mate Mikey?" asked Foxy

" No." said Freddy " But that's why I'm asking you Foxy to give them a good _fox_ chase okay?"

THe atmosphere stood a deathly still as everyone tried to process just what the hell happened. That was one of _the worst_ puns to ever come into existence. Could _that_ event be considered a pun? It was just so terrible. Foxy gaped at that terrible pun but then smiled and said'

" I'm so proud of ye Captain. Ye tried saying a pun!" Foxy hugged Freddy. Then time seemed to halt completely as a mini Sans appeared on Foxy's shoulder.

" Aye Sans, what ye be doing here?" asked Foxy

" I've come to warn you of a danger." said Sans

" And what be that danger?"

" Your friends, they are trying to stop you from making puns. You should realize seeing how Freddy hated puns and just attempted one."

" I see ye point. but what shall i do?"

" Isn't the answer obvious. You are a pun master. Out pun their puns. Give them their _pun_ ishment for trying to stop you."

Hearing what Sans had to say fills Foxy with Determination.

" Aye Sans, i will."

" Now good. Go,be careful Foxy. Some are not as horrible as Freddy's"

Time started again and Foxy decided to play along. Freddy thought that he stopped the pun dropping mechanical menace as Foxy stood completely still. It was horrible and would turn anyone away from puns. Then _it_ happened.

"Well it seems like a _golden_ opportunity for us then aye?" Foxy laughed.

" ARRGHH!" Goldie groaned. He got up and threw his arms up in a 'fuck this shit i'm out' manner and teleported himself to the Safe Room. It was not because of Foxy's pun but it was from the biggest case of second hand embarrassment ever. The moment Freddy's dropped that failed attempt,Goldie immediately thought that this would never work. Freddy stood there with no emotion on his face as he said deadpanned,

" Wow. I hate myself for saying that. I am completely embarrassed. Good day Foxy."

Freddy then made his way to lock himself up in the girls bathroom. It was pretty much a non verbal white flag. Freddy had given up and just decided to bear with Foxy's puns. No pun intended there. Foxy just shrugged off Goldie and Freddy's weird actions as he made his way to Pirate Cove to rest his mind a bit. He was unaware that Bonnie lurked behind the curtains.

Just as Foxy pulled the curtains back, Bonnie jumped out all excited like.

" Hey Foxy! Since Goldie is magically inclined, you think we can persuade him to turn us human temporarily so we all can sneak to the zoo the next time the pizzaria is closed for the day.?"

" Ye be sure lad?"

" Yes! I'm he does have the _koala_ fications."

" Mmmm, I'm not so sure lad. The manager may find out and not like it. Besides, Goldie's qualifications do seem irr _elephant_ to me."

Bonnie wanted to shriek but pressed further.

" I don't believe you. You could be _lion."_

" This _bee_ live this argument is starting to get un _bear_ able for ye Bonnie."

" Maybe you are right. I swear of our smart talk is making my voice _horse._ " Bonnie wheezed

" Like ye said anything smart yet. _Owl_ wait."

" Ouch. This has become extremely _hawk_ ward." Now being fed up with this pun battle, Bonnie decided to end it. He blurted,

" I'm out of _hare,_ you are _giraffing_ me crazy."

Foxy donned a shit eating grin. He knew that Bonnie knew he (Bonnie) lost, but he wasn't letting him leave without a consolation prize for lasting so long against him.

" _Alpaca_ ye things, let _minnow_ when ye are ready to depart. We can take the Crimson Fox if ye like." Foxy finished, thus officially ending the longest pun battle in the pizzaria.

It was the last straw for Bonnie. Foxy killed him. Let minnow when you get there? NOPE NOPE and NOPE. This was a completely different level of nope. Bonnie ran out of the cove to the back room screaming

"Nooo! It's no good! It's useless. He really is the pun master!" It had seemed that Bonnie's sanity had finally dropped into the toilet and was flushed. Goldie, Freddy and Bonnie were out for the count. The only one left was Chica. He went into the kitchen and found her making and egg sandwich. Chica and Foxy both prepared themselves mentally.

" Okay time to knock this fox's pun addiction out for good." said Chica to herself

There was nothing worse in the universe than a bear or egg pun.

" Aye Miss Chica, what be ye doing?"

" Making and _egg_ scelent egg sandwich. Want some."

Ugh. The dastardly egg pun. It would take Foxy down. Right?

Foxy pretended to collapse on the floor.

" Uggghhh...I'm dead." he said

" Huh?" _I did it?_

" Nope. nope. I'm done."

" Yes, I did it!" Chica cried

" That was an _egg_ trodinary pun."

" What! Wait!"  
" That really _cracked_ me up!"

"Please, no stop1"

" Why Miss Chica? i've got _dozens_ more."

" NOOOOOO!"

 **A word to the wise:** ** _Never_** **** **try to stop Foxy and his puns. He** ** _will_** **get you back.** ** _Pun_** **way or another.**

 **Please review, follow and send your addictions.**


	6. Bonnie

**i do not own FNAF or any of its contents. It all belongs to Scott Cawthorne. I only own the story.**

 **Stick around for a message at the bottom please.**

 **Leave a review, please follow and tell me which character should have which addiction**

Bonnie sat on the show stage,playing a tune on his red guitar. The tune was a happy one. Bonnie plays in accordance to his feelings. Therefore if he was sad he would play a sad tune or something like that. What could be the cause of his jolly disposition? Perhaps it could be the fact that the crappy management had finally done something useful with the money that they got. Like fixing a old run down guitar.

After years of continuous use, the paint had started to fade and peel off revealing gray metal. This strings became loose and and threatened to snap, hitting some poor unsuspecting soul in their eyeball. The long and short of it is that Bonnie loved his guitar more than anyone or anything else. It had nothing to do with programming. It was personal. If permitted by Freddy, he would abandon chasing the night guard for playing his guitar somewhere in the backstage area.

One might even say he was even...addicted to the musical instrument. He treated it as if it it was his own soul being held. The very core of his being. That if the guitar broke then he would die. He even went as far one day to call the instrument his 'baby' naming it Guitary. Everyone looked at him like he was high when he mentioned it.

Once, Chica made the nearly fatal mistake of dropping tomato sauce from a pizza she made between the chords of the string instrument, causing it to fizzle out. Chica, knowing that Bonnie would freak the freak out if he saw this, tried clean it up but only made the problem worse. Soon, the inevitable happened. Bonnie found out. And he. Was. Furious. Bonnie talked Chica with rage, causing a mess of epic proportions. Of course Freddy passed out when he saw it. Foxy was trying to figure out how to make puns out of the situation and Goldie was nowhere to be found as per usual.

With the chicken down for the count, Bonnie rushed over to his guitar at Mach 20 speed like it was his mind, soul and non existent heart that was malfunctioning. He refused to work until his guitar was fixed. Which meant bad news for the pizzaria. Alas, they closed for three days. Bonnie always-I mean always-I had his guitar strapped around him. At least except for the nights when he chased the guard. He didn't want it broken by a slamming heavy weight door or if he had to literally run after the guard if he tried to escape.

Freddy also made an error to take Bonnie's guitar away when he claimed Bonnie was getting too attached to materialistic things. Bonnie practically screamed bloody murder as Freddy held his guitar taking further away from him. Bonnie body slammed the bear and pinned him to the ground until Freddy called uncle and let the guitar go. Freddy quickly scrambled away to clean up the mess that was made. Bonnie caressed his guitar like a new born baby.

Foxy, the onlyanimatronic smart enough to leave Bonnie's guitar alone, walked up to him and said in the most deadpanned voice animatronically possible " Me thinks you got yeself one serious problem."

"You think so?" Bonnie asked

"I know so. Hey, knock knock."

" God, Foxy please no...fine. who's there?"

"You are addicted."

You are addicted to who?"

" Your guitar! You are addicted to your guitar! Bonnie!"

"That's a horrible joke." Bonnie said flatly to the point of being hilarious

Foxy face plamed knowing the rabbit missing the point. There was usually not point in arguing with a hardhead rabbit like Bonnie. It had nothing to to with the fact that he was literally hard-headed. Being made out of metal and all.

Bonnie chuckled as he remembered those times. He looked at the fond instrument and remembered the horrible knock knock joke. He smiled and laughed saying " Haha, I get it now. Maybe I am addicted to this thing."

 **All right then. It want to thank you for waiting on me. Exams are over, schools practically done, I've got some sleep so you can expect t more chapters. I may post another one later today or tomorrow. Hopefully the first one. Any way I have news about other stories I am doing.**

 **If you like anime, I have a One Piece fic called Beating Heart so you should go check that out. If you don't then that's fine by me. I am also going to start an Undertale one so if you like Undertale I'll let you know when I start posting it.**

 **So thanks for waiting, follow please, review and send me your addictions for each character**


	7. Purple Guy Vincent

**This is not my original addiction. This is based on Rebornica's Au. So im guessing I don't have to tell you that Vincent's addiction is toast. Oh…wait…I just did. I also used a scene from one of his/her comics but I altered it a little. So I'm giving credit where credit is due. Im Vincent lives with Phone Guy whom I'm naming Scott. FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthorne.**

 **Review Follow and send your head canon for these characters addictions**

"AAAH SCOTT HELP!" Vincent shouted from the kitchen, almost breaking all the glass and porcelain within a 5 mile radius of him.

Scott jolted awake, his well deserved sleep disturbed, most likely for something stupid, and ran down the stairs in aid of his "friend".

"Oh my gosh! Vincent what's wrong?!" Scott asked worriedly, his adrenaline kicking in.

" It's horrible! Completely terrible! Just awful!"

"What Vincent? What is it?"

"Its hopeless I tell you. Hopele-"

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Scott said as he entered the kitchen.

" We're out of toast!" Vincent whined.

Yep, it was definitely something stupid. Scott's eye twitched, was never a good sign. A vein in his head started throbbing visibly. Worry was replaced with rage, fueled by irritation. He balled a hand into a fist, lifted it up and punched Vincent.

"You tell me." Scott answered angrily

Vincent paused for a moment. Looking as if he was trying to figure out what exactly angered the usually cool man. Suddenly the answer clicked in the child murderer's head.

" Are you mad at me because I woke you up for a dumb reason?" the murderer asked innocently

" Ding Ding Ding! Give the idiot a gold star!"

Scott sighed in irritation as he mad his way back up the carpet covered stairs.

" Anyway, that's not important right now. What _is_ important is that we are out of bread which means no more toast." Vincent said, completely forgetting that his complaint was the main reason that got him punched the first time.

Scotts eye twitched again, but he sighed in exasperation. Vincent was so childish at time that one would never guess he murdered children and was completely psychotic. The guards didn't know, so why would anyone else know. On the other hand, he could be so mature at times that one would think that he so should own a multi million dollar company instead of scrapping in a crappy pizza place.

" I really shouldn't have taken you in when your house burned down." Scott said with a tone of regret.

Scott gave up on the idea of trying to go to sleep and sat down next to Vincent in the living room chair. It was one of those houses were the living room was. in the same general area as the kitchen.

" it's not my fault…entirely. Besides no one else would take me in."

" And I wonder why." Scott said giving Vincent ' the look'.

" But you know you still appreciate my presence."

Scott scoffed as he said " Since all hope of me ever going back to sleep is flushed down the toilet, I'd might as well get some errands needed to be done done. You need me to do anything for you."

" Buy bread." Vincent blurted instantaneously

" No. You are doing that yourself."

" Since I'm on house arrest."

" Shouldn't have driven you motorcycle into the neighbor's pool."

Vincent shrugged non chalantly as he pointed to the toaster whispering creepily " bread plus toaster equals toast."

Scott rolled his eyes. He was annoyed with the man's obsession for the slightly burnt carbohydrate product. Within a week, an entire loaf of bread was consumed by Vincent and Vincent alone. Scott had never seen the purple haired man eat anything else, but was sure he ate other stuff. It would be very unhealthy to eat only bread. A person would become very sick if he ate only bread 24/7. And Vincent seemed perfectly healthy. But you never know with him.

On multiple occasions he found the night guard breaking into the surrounding houses to steal their bread. At first, the phone guy found it amusing that the purple wearing killer would go great lengths for the wheat product. SooSn it started to cause Scott problems. He was being questioned by authorities regarding Vincent's behavior and actions. For some reason, Scott was being held responsible for Vincent legally. Don't asked how it happened. It just did.

Scott, redressed and revamped for the day, drove to the store and bought everything including 3 loaves of bread. And as you can guess, for Vincent specifically. One problem was taken care of, now the chores were next. However, Vincent was like a ghost when it came to chores. He always disappeared. As he drove along the highway, he needed to figure out a way to bribe the man child. He glanced at the loaf of bread sticking out of the bag in the passenger seat. The gears in his head starting clicking as he realized his trump card. He grinned to himself evilly as a plan conceived in his head.

As Scott walked up to the front door he opened the first bag of bread and walked towards the kitchen. Chuckling, he dropped the single slice in the toaster and pushed the lever down. A minute passed, the scent of toast wafted to the kitchen. A few seconds later, and a purple blur sped into the kitchen, grabbing the ejected piece of toast in midair.

Vincent stood with the toast in his mouth as he walked towards the living room, just to be tackled by Scott.

" Ah ha! I knew my plan would work!" Scott shouted victoriously

" Damn! I knew this was a trap! You never make toast!" Vincent hissed

" Now…" Scott said with a smirk "…you have some chores to do. Starting with picking up your socks

" No"

" Do it."

" Never."

" Then I will never buy another loaf of bread as long as long as you are under house arrest."

" Double damn." Vincent hissed again." Fine I'll do it"

As Vincent reluctantly picked up his socks, Scott grinned triumphantly. Scott had found his perfect blackmail material.

* **INITIATE MONTAGE***

 *** WHATEVER MUSIC YOU CHOOSE WOULD WORK WITH THIS ***

 _Vincent uses his extraordinary sense of smell to detect a piece of toast on the kitchen table. As Vincent grabs it, Scott, who was hiding under the table, grabs his legs and yanks him under. Scott looks at Vincent with a smile as he says" Clean the bathroom." Vincent curses under his breath as he is marched to the bathroom by Scott. Bucket and toilet brush in hand._

 _A piece of toast has been used as bait for a mouse trap. Vincent decides to quickly grab the toast before his hand is trapped. He believes he is quick enough but is not. His hand a trapped and he yells in agony as the trap cuts off his blood circulation. Scott, who heard the yells, quickly runs aver to Vincent, since he was nearby, releases Vincent's hand from the trap and escorts him to his room. Once the two arrives, Scott whispers into Vincent's ears " Clean your room Vincent." Vincent once again curses under his breath as looks at his version of ' the chair'._

 _Vincent walks outside. As far as his bracelet would allow him. A box is on the front porch, labeled for Vincent. Hoping it is bread, Vincent opens it but finds a letter instead. It written by Scott it capitalized, bold, italicized and Underlined writing that looks like it was written with fresh blood._

 _ **MOW THE DAMN LAWN! IT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING JUNGLE! I KNOW YOUR ANKLE BRACELET CAN CIRCLE THE ENTIRE PERIMETER WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS!**_

" _S-Scary." Vincent whimpers, as he doesn't want to ignite the flames of Scott's surfacing wrath._

 ***END MONTAGE AND MUSIC***

Vincent let out a sigh. Scott had found out his weakness and was using it against him, to make him do chores. He couldn't help himself. He was addicted to the food. He opened a copy of his favorite book. Fifty Shades of Toast.

" I want some toast." He grumbled.

Mind you, it was 3 a.m. in the morning. The guards didn't have to go to work this week. From what Vincent heard, the animatronics pretty much wrecked the place though Freddy probably made them clean the mess up.

As he pressed the lever to toast the white slice, the toaster made an empty clacking sound as smoke rose up out of it. Vincent refrained from cursing as the toaster continued breaking down. Vincent thought that Scott might have sabotaged toaster but pushed the idea aside just as fast. Since at the time he was off house arrest, he could go outside and buy his own bread. He wrapped his purple scarf around his neck, because around this time it would be chilly. He took Scott's keys and hopped in his car.

At around 3: 10 a.m., arrived at the only convenient store that was open at this time. Vincent quickly made his way to the appliance section and picked up the same brand toaster. Not many people were in the store, for obvious reasons. He headed to the register as the cashier grumbled, unaware that Vincent could hear him. " I cant believe our dumb boss made this an open 24 hour store. What kind of idiot would be up, out and awake at this time? Doesn't he know I need my sleep, unlike this idiot in the front of me."

Vincent furrowed his brows as he said " Don't you know you that idiots like you shouldn't talk dirt about a person whose listening?"

The cashier, not wanting to be roasted by Vincent who had quite a few insults up his sleeve, quickly apologized as he placed the box in the bag. Vincent yanked the bag from the cashier's hand and stormed out the building. Vincent drove home and immediately headed towards the kitchen. He opened the box and set the appliance up. He put the bread in the new toaster and waited eagerly.

Scott, who had gotten up to use the bathroom face palmed as he found Vincent hugging the toaster as he munched on a piece of toast.

 **That' s a next chapter done. So please follow, review and send your addictions for these characters. The survival of this fic depends on you. Literally. I have zero ideas left.**


	8. Mangle Part 1

**Sorry for not updating in a while, things got a little hectic for me so i couldn't update.**

 **Anyway, i have a head canon .what if all the foxes are addicted to things along the lines of comedy.**

 **I think all fox related chapters would probably be two parts.**

 **Also, whovever sent me all of those addictions, i thank you very much. Like literally it was so much. I wanna know your name ( it was sent under guest) please.**

 **I will use some but not all in order to give others a chance. I won't forget to credit you of course.**

 **I don't own FNaF, please review and follow.**

 **Mangle is a she in this and is fixed. I don't believe in a mangled Mangle**

Mangle snickered evilly to herself in the dark shadows casted by the doors she was hiding behind. It was going to be her greatest prank yet. Jump scaring Teddy. Well, technically it wasn't a prank per say but to Mangle anything that involved ticking others off had the qualifications to be a prank. She quietly snuck up behind him. Preparing her arms and throat to glomp him and shout demonically " SURPRISE BITCHES !", though Teddy wasn't a girl.

Ignoring the yellow form of Toy Chica or Tia drawing near, Mangle prepared for the attack and...

"Hi Mangle! What are you doing?" Tia chirped cheerfully.

" Shh! You're gonna mess up my plans." Mangle shushed Tia.

Hearing the noise behind him, Teddy turned around saying, " Mess up whose plans?"

" Now look at what you caused." Mangle grumbled, as she stormed away. Her mechanical hands balled into tight fists that would draw blood if she was human.

" Well what was that all about?" Tia asked confusedly. Teddy just shrugged his shoulder in response.

Mangle stomped her way to a place where she could think by herself, Kid'd Cove, mumbling an assortment of colorful words that would put a stereoid filled lumberjack with kidney stones that got lemon on a fresh paper cut to shame.

Toy Bonnie, or Blue, who was nearby, cringed at level 250 as he was an unfortunate witness to the vile words released from the robotic fox's maw. Hoping to find out why she knows such words, Blue approached Mangle albeit carefully.

" Whoa, sounds like someone got turned on on the wrong side of the stage. " Blue started awkwardly

" It's Tia." Mangle groused. " I was gonna scare the crap out of him but _Tia_ came and made that Fazbear knock off aware of my presence. "

Wow. Insulting her own leader. Mangle must _really_ be pissed.

" Anyway. I think you might have a little problem." Blue continued in the same awkward tone.

" What!"

" A little problem...a little pranking problem." he winced.

" WHAT!"

" I think you might be a little addicted to this pranking thing. I mean seriously. I've been watching you for a while and you're always doing stuff like this." Blue said nervously

" Wait? So you're stalking me?" Mangle asked incredulously.

" Out of all of what i said, the only thing you derived was the fact that i have been watching you!? What about the fact that you're addicted to this pranking thing!?"

" Oh I heard that and I'm not addicted. It's just a hobby that i do very commonly." she stated matter-of-factly

All of Mangle's anger and Blue's nervousness by this time had flew out of the window.

" Seriously Mangle, if you continue this, karma is gonna hand your ass right back to you."

" Scaring somebody isn't pranking them." Mangle pouted with crossed arms.

" No, but it does fall into the same category."

Mangle opened her mouth to say something, but closed it because she couldn't counter Blue's surprisingly accurate statement.

" I guess you're right." she mumbled " But you're still wrong about the addicted thing." she added quickly

" Alright if you say so. But what comes around, goes around." Blue reminded walking off.

' _Well that went better than expected'_ Blue thought to himself.

Mangle rolled her golden mechanical eyes as she continued to Kid's Cove thinking.

 _' Am i really addicted to pranking? ...nah... If i was, i would know. What does Blue know anyway? Huh, karma's gonna get me black. Me get black? Me get back? Me get back ! That's it ! I'm gonna get back at Tia for ruining my prank. Thank you brilliant A.I. of mine !'_

" I've got it!" Mangle shouted triumphantly

" Got what ?" BB asked

Turning around, Mangle said with an unsettling tone of voice, " Oh nothing my dear ballon boy. Nothing. At. All."

BB backed away slowly and said " Okay then." before running off quickly.

Cheerful humming was heard as Mangle passed the kitchen. Mangle knew it was Tia making a cupcake for herself.

" And i know exactly how to take my revenge." Mangle chuckled darkly to herself.

Mangle walked in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"'sup Tia. Sorry about being Grumpy Grumperson earlier today. Is there anyway I can help you?"

" Oh! Um sure. You could put a half cup of sugar in the batter."

" Al righty then." Mangle said in false cheer.

Mangle opened the cabinet and pushed the the sugar aside and grabbed the salt, quickly pouring it in the batter, not even bothering to measure the amount.

" Sugar poured!" she said as she put the salt back in the cabinet.

" Oh goody goody gumdrops!" Tia chirped " Everything else have already been put in. All we have to do is wait about 15- 20 mins. I'll wait in here"

Mangle nodded as she left the kitchen area, unaware that green eyes were following her.

" I know you're behind me Blue." Mangle said annoyed

" I know that face. You did something. Didn't you?"

" No. Stop assuming the worst Toy Bonnie."

" I will not! I know you did something."

" Oh! look at the time!. I have to go see you later!" Mangle said walking off in the direction of the kitchen. Fifteen minutes passed by very quickly.

Mangle walked in the kitchen to see Tia frosting the cupcake with pink frosting. It looked delicious.

" Dig in." Mangle said.

Tia bit into the cupcake...and gagged, bearing a face that spoke the very definition of disgusting in all ways possible.

" Ew! Gross! why does this taste like the freaking ocean! And I don't even know what the ocean is!" Tia gagged spitting the cupcake into the conveniently placed trash.

Mangle burst into laughter.

" BWHAHAHHA! *gasp* oh my gosh! You should see your face. It looks hilarious."

" Well it's _not_ hilarious. It's _disgusting._ And in more ways than one." Tia huffed, her face displaying a mixture of sternness and disgust.

" But you know it's only funny if it's someone else. Come on. I bet you would've probably done something like that too." Mangle said.

" No. I. Wouldn't" Tia stated with a stone face.

Mangle didn't get a chance to respond as Tia walked out of the kitchen grumbling. Little did Mangle know, Tia was planning something. Calculating the perfect revenge on Mangle. Tia would need some extra help in order to bring that fox down.

 **Sorry for the crappy ending. I was too tired to construct a proper endings since it's like 12:00 am now and I didn't write a solid ending in my book. This was off the side of my head. Anyway send me a prank you think Tia should pull on Mangle. Review and Follow. Peace and Love good night.**


	9. Balloon Boy

**Damn,I just finished reading Xomniac's fanfic in the One Piece anime section and it was in-freaking-tense. That aside, I managed to will myself into writing a chapter though with no planning at all. In all honesty, I'm making this up as I go. I have no idea what to write in the actual one shot or which character am I going to do. I am charging into this chapter blind. Hopefully it will turn out well. Hopefully. Some of you mentioned that you liked my Undertale references in the previous chapters. I forgot to credit and I was too lazy to go back to change it. So now I'm fixing my mistake.**

 **Undertale belongs to the fabulous Toby Fox. KEEP BEING FABULOUS TOBY!**

 **One Piece belongs to the amazing Eiiricho Oda ( probably spelt the e name wrong) XD. KEEP BEING AMAZING ODA!**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to the great Scott Cawthorne. KEEP BEING GREAT SCOTT!**

 **Now, without further ado, I present Balloon Boy! An addiction of my own mind but if it belongs to someone else sorry. I either didn't get it or accidentally deleted it from my inbox or i just forgot you ( i mean seriously, give me your name or something. What's the point of crediting you as guest. Its no different that not crediting you at all. Maybe it was a guest that had this and gave it to me but i forgot cause it wasn't a name worth remembering.) But to be honest, i had this addiction in my mind for quite a while so you didn't really give me an idea just something very obvious. You know what. I want addictions that are weird. Not obvious like Marion and its music box. THAT'S LAME. I want something like Ridlius's idea with Shadow Bonnie or my idea with the foxes ( it's not lame if i do say so myself). Anyway. enough distractions. Time to destroy my brain typing something i have no planning for. God I hate this balloon bastard. XD**

Toy Freddy heaved another heavy sigh. The new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza had finally closed its doors for the week. It had been rougher than usual. 15 birthday parties. 20 teenagers with an asshat complex. 30 young screaming and crying children ages 6 months to 10. 10 annoying mothers with a bitchy attidue. 5 deadbeat dads. Not the last but sure as hell not the least. 1 obese kid who ate 10 pizza slices, and let the puke rain harder than a category 5 hurricane.

So yeah. It was hell.

Thankfully the toys had enough willpower in them to keep their nuts and bolts screwed in place instead of letting themselves collapse into a mess of parts on stage. Despite the fact the Shab and Shaf couldn't be seen, felt or heard, they still felt the brunt of the work. Helping the chefs in the kitchen make pizza ( though it confused them since they didn't remember doing certain actions), crowd control duty and cleanup duty. ( read:doody). Since the kids decided that toilets were overrated and the checkered floor was the real deal.

The problem was, no one knew what caused the sudden spike in attendance and publicity. Even the animatronics themselves knew this franchise was shady and had an even shadier history. Shab and Shafs existence was proof to them. It was good that they were making this kind of money. But come on! This is Freddy Fazbears Pizza we're talking about. The animatronics could never be prepared for the storm that hit them since large crowds were very rare for them. Sad to say.

The all too familiar sound of BB's annoying laugh invaded noise sensors. They didn't know the actual name of the device thus the name noisers sensors was born. They all headed towards the room with the broken carousel in it, which was the room that balloon brat was in. The actual name of that room eluded their memory cards.

Initially, they walked to the room rather quickly in order to shut the humanoid robot up. But, as they arrived to their destination,they slowed to a halt instead of rushing in. Reason being, entrance was blocked.

By balloons.

Hundreds of multicolored helium and oxygen filled balloons. To the point where many were spilling into the hallway.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck."

Shaf, Shab and Mangle spoke. Starting and finishing the sentence everyone was asking. Though the word Mangle spoke was a tad more vulgur than the others would have though and said. But the word fit the situation perfectly.

"Mangle. Did you have anything to do with this?" Tia asked sternly. She still was upset with Mangle because of what Marion cleverly name the 'Salt Incident.

"Why would you automatically assume that it's me?! I'm justtas baffled by this bullshittery as you are! And I ain't no world class actor. That title belongs to Nico Robin." Mangle said defensively

Before Tia could make her remark, Shaf deadpanned"One Piece?" with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah." Mangle lowered her head in shame. She had become addicted to the popular weekly shonen jump anime ever since an otaku teen watched the anime and another read the manga in front of her.

Tia ahemed. " Anyway. It's you because you are the only one who is capable of doing this kind of thing. I mean who else has the time and spped to blow hundreds of gallons without being caught." She paused and thought over the words she just said. "Wait." She lowered her eyelids. "Its Ballon Boy isn't it?"

"Yep." everyone else deadpanned together.

They pushed their way through the mess of inflated rubber decorations. Poppings tens at once, resulting in the like lightweight gas blowing in some of their faces. After each of them ran into the power box for the carousel once, they managed to burst enough ballons to maneuver around the room easily without bucking into anything and find the culprit of this act of stupidity.

"Ballon Boy. Just what in the name of all that is holy are you doing?" asked Marion.

"HAHAHAHA." (Blowing balloons obviously.)

"But all the children are gone. And you're making a mess." It said as they popped a ballon that floated in their face. No one could determine Marion's gender ( though animatronics ate naturally genderless) and decided to play the pronoun game with them. All gender defined pronouns excluded of course.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he replied. ( So what. Blowing ballons are fun.) He opened a drawer in his chest and pulled out a black and white striped ballon. He put the balloon up to his mouth which had a helium pump in it and blew it up. He pulled open another drawer, grabbed some string at tied it to the balloon. He then held up the inflated rubber decoration to Marion's face. " Hello?" ( Balloon?)

" No." It said flatly as it popped the balloon that was in the robot's fingerless hand with its spindly fingers.

" I know you love balloons but this..." Marion spread their arms wide "...is ridiculous."

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" ( I'm just living up to my name. It is _ballon_ boy afterall)

Marion winced " Errggh. Please leave the joking and stuff to Mangle please."

" Yeah! That's my schitck!" Mangle shouted. _**[ sh-tik: an act that you normally do or something. I dunno]**_

" HAHAHA." ( Whatever.)

" What are we gonna do about this mess?!" shouted Teddy.

" Balloon popping party?" shrugged Shab

" BALLOON POPPING PARTY!" exclamed Mangle as she jumped on top of a blue balloon, immediately bursting it.

This was the calling card to the first ( and sure as hell not last) balloon popping party. Everyone, started popping balloons except balloon boy. Marion did a Wolverine like motion. Swiping at the balloons with its claw-like fingers. Teddy and Blue chest bumped with the balloons in between them. Though it wasn't a fast method, they still had fun. Shab and Shaf used a grabbing stick to pop the balloons. Their hands would sometime phase through the balloons and that was the only solid thing the could grab at the moment. Shab was used to this Shaf was not but didn't mind. Tia jumped up and down on top of the balloons, while Mangle bit them with her teeth. Tia and Mangle didn't even clash when they bumped against each other. They just laughed, as if the party formed an invisible temporary truce between them.

Everyone's faces showed emotions of happiness and exitement. Balloon boy's face showed utter horror. Despite his face being stuck in a permanently smiling position like Marion's ( and a certain punny skeleton invading Foxy's dreams) the horror was blatantly evident on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HELLO ! HELLO! HAHAHAHA!" he cried desperately. (Stop it! What are you doing?! Hello? Hello? Are any of you even listening to me!"

But nobody heard him.

In a few minutes, the room was longer filled with balloons. Just pieces of helium scented rubber. The animatronics all grabbed brooms and dustpans and began to sweep the rubber bits away.

" That was fun." Tia sighed tiredly.

" Yep, it sure was." Blue agreed.

" Whelp. I'm gonna restock the prize counter." Marion said as they walked ( read: floated) away.

" I gotta prepare tomorrow's pizza. I just remembered i have to tell Treddy the managers rented the pizzaria to someone for tomorrow. They're gonna use it as a night club for adults" Tia said as she left.

" In that case i have to think of adult friendly jokes and stories. I'm thinking insulting bosses, complaining about kids, making fun of others misfortune and lots of sex jokes and innuendos. " Mangle thought as she walked off to Kid's Cove

Shaf and Shab faded away. Being adults when they died, they probably wanted to let their imaginations run wild with what Mangle would have come up with or maybe go help the mentally conflicted (as Tia put it) fox with the stories but giving her their experience of adulthood. Yep! The adults would piss themselves laughing Saturday.

It was not nearly ten minutes later when BB's annoying laughter rang through the pizzaria again. All the animatronics rushed back to the room the robot was in. Once again it was filled with balloons, although not nearly as much as the last time.

" Do we really have to pop all these balloons again?" complained Blue. It _was_ fun but very tiring.

" I think I have a better idea." Mangle said holding her hand up to her maw.

.

.

.

All of the animatronics stood atop the roof of the building, watching as Balloon Boy floated away into the beautiful sunset with helium filled balloons strapped to him in a place where it would be impossible for him to take off by himself.

" What made you think this was a better idea?" asked Teddy, not looking away from the sky.

" I dunno. Maybe we should give him some alone time with his balloons. After all, he was addicted to those things."

Teddy raised a finger and opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't find anything to counteract with what Mangle had said. " I can't argue with you there."

" So. Who's gonna bring him back when he lands?" asked Blue.

" He should be able to find his was back. Mangle installed a two way tracker on him right." Marion said

They were greeted with silence

" Right?"

 **Okay! Wow! This turned out much better than i expected. Like seriously, I did not plan this at all. This is basically word vomit on my part. Like this was not pre-written. How what the ending though. To be honest i kinda laughed at my own ending. This ending was supposed to be an omake ( extra) cause i thought of something else but completely forgot when i thought of this. Mind you, the ending was the only thing that was properly planned and even that got messed up. Anyway, Please review, follow, send an addiction and send a prank Tia can pull on Mangle. Tell your folks about me!**

 **Oh BTW I hit 3,048 views! Thank you and you wouldn't believe how much times i misspelt balloon.**

 **Until next time. Rouge Out!**


	10. Springtrap

**Alrighty then, wish me luck while i charge blindly into this chapter. I literally do not plan or pre-write these chapters. I make all of it up as I go. I know it's terrible on my part as a writer, but it appears that is the best method for me. I don't take long with it either. Maybe only an hour or so. I really need to learn how to plan for when school starts again though XD. We're not allowed to write anything unless we have a decent plan.**

 **Anyway, please leave a CONSTRUCTIVE review and please follow. Tell your folks about me!**

" That's weird." muttered the actor slash night watch as he flipped between the cameras and barely functioning vent cameras. " That dilapidated bunny isn't anywhere to be found. It's 2 a.m and he's usually about at this time."

The man clad in the black uniform, switched the camera near the exit door, not noticing the ventilation was about to go off. He brought up the maintenance panel to his face, rebooting the system and ignoring the phantom of balloon boy lurking near.

Ironically, the absence of the worn out animatronic disturbed the guard.

' Maybe it broke down or something.' thought the guard. ' It was as old as hell'

He reclined in the squeaky leather chair and took his cap off to run a calloused hand through his smooth yet slimy hair and sensitive scalp. He let out a breath. Damn. This was either very good or very bad. The latter definitely being the answer. He could get fired for loss or damage of company property.

What the guard didn't know, what that the rabbit was still in the building...some where.

 _In that some where._

" What do you think is wrong with him? He's never been like this before, well, at least not to this extent." asked Phantom Chica or Pica in a shushed tone.

" I don't know. One minute he's all murdery and want revenge, the next minute he's all happy and cheerful, and the next minute he's having an existential crisis." replied Phantom Freddy or Peddy.

Springtrap was in the deepest corner of the Safe Room. Curled up with his knees to his face, muttering.

" Why am I alive? Am I alive? No. I died. But who was I when I died ? Why did Vincent return? Who is Vincent? Wasn't I Vincent? No I'm Spring Bonnie? But I'm Springtrap right? Springtrap was Vincent and Spring Bonnie, but they are both gone. And if I was them and they are gone what am I?' Spring muttered to himself. His grey eyes wide open and locked onto nothing.

" More like identity crisis." Peddy corrected himself

" Do you think that Springtrap has developed his own soul and personality and is now clashing with the spirits of Vincent and Spring Bonnie." asked Pica.

" I'm not sure but that seems most logical, though there are a lot of loose ends with that theory that needs tying."

Springtrap looked at his body. Vincent's body? Spring Bonnie's body? He wasn't sure anymore.

" Um Springtrap?" Pica spoke up "Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

" I dunno." the rabbit replied. " I think I might have developed my own soul and personality and is now clashing with the ghost of the dead person inside of me...Spring Bonnie? and the spirit of Spring Bonnie, though there are many loose ends in my theory that needs tying."

Springtrap took the time to stand up. Joints squeaking with hesitance and mummified flesh jamming gears, preventing fluid movements. Dried blood rusted some parts of the metal shut. His permantent smile seemed to show sadness since his eyes were half lidded.

" But of course, I was non-existent until Vincent possessed this body. But I'm wondering why and how I came to be. I do not possess any of Vincent's thoughts, feelings, personality traits, and memories. Neither do I possess any of Spring Bonnie's" the rabbit continued

" Maybe it's one of those inexplicable magical occurrences like us. We were just here all of a sudden. Poof ! No physical body. No nothing." Pica said.

" Maybe." Springtrap sighed as he lowered his only intact ear, though that one ear wasn't entirely intact.

A silhouette of Vincent briefly hung over Springtrap before fading. Spring's eyes turned purple as he shouted " I'm gonna murder that guard." Spring Bonnie's silhouette appeared and Spring eyes flashed green before he said " I shouldn't do that though. The guard never did anything to me." Spring's eyes turned to its normal grey. " Why do I think and say those things though they are not my words and thoughts?"

The two phantoms looked at each other with concerned faced. They felt bad for the poor animatronic. Waking up after 30 years of inactivity, only to find out someone died inside him and was now possessing him, along with the A.I of Spring Bonnie being activated and finding out that the robot body wasn't his but another's before him. A flood of new emotions over taking him. Rage, Spite, Pain, Sorrow, Regret, Guilt, Sadness.

They never experienced anything like this before and had no idea how to help him.

" The night guard must be worried of my presence by now...or lack there of. I better go." the rabbit sighed, before seemingly letting Vincent take full control of the mess of bloodied parts.

The two phantoms faded, not wanting to participate in scaring the guard.

Their own inexplicably existing souls radiating an emotion of its own.

Depression.

 **Wow. Okay I am going to stop this totally unplanned one shot right here and right now. I am sorry for the uncharacteristically short chapter. But this got too depressing and angsty for me, given the fact that i never once wrote anything with those genres in my life but read a lot so I know what its like. But seriously, I started crying. At my own work. And I DON'T cry. At all. Ever. Unless its anime. And only anime has ever made me cry. Not even death of my great grandfather made me cry. Not even physical pain (to an extent).**

 **So. I'm just gonna explain why this is an incomplete journey of self realization instead of a comedic addiction. Springtrap has been locked away for 30 years in shutdown mode. Not experiencing anything, not aware of the world around him. So he wouldn't be introduced to anything he might get addicted too.**

 **I have this thought that Springtrap might have this identity issue or whatever since he has Vincent's ghost attached to him and the A.I and memories of Spring Bonnie while having emotions and a soul of his own due to some magic crap. I really don't know**

 **Damn. Even I don't have a solid theory for the thing I created.**

 **Let me know what you think when you leave a CONSTRUCTIVE review and please follow. I am now going to cry myself to sleep. It doesn't help that I'm listening to sad music either.**


	11. Plushtrap

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I had writers block and I wasn't feeling very motivated. Also, laziness and life got the best of me. So here's something. I doubt that this will actually make sense.**

 **Also, this addiction belonged to a guest. Dunno their name so...**

"This is it guys. The last night. The night before the nightmare truly begins." Nightmare Fredbear or Ned informed the other four nightmare animatronics standing before him side by side.

" I know Nightmare coming to deal with the kid is very important in continuing our plans to torture the poor kid, but why are you telling _us_ this. Aren't _you_ usually the one and may I remind you the _only_ one who torments the kid before Nightmare arrives." asked Nightmare Freddy or Neddy with an eyebrow ( or what was left of it) raised, the three Freddlets hanging from his arms and torso nodding in agreement.

" I'm switching up the rules a bit." Ned replied. " Tonight, we all pitch in to mess with the kid. I know Nightmare's arrival is vital, but it isn't mandatory. If we win against the child now, Nightmare wouldn't have to come."

" I get what you're saying but why?"

" Okay, let me put it this way. Do you really want to deal with the lord of the unhealthily large ego? Remember last week when we failed to spook the kid? We had to deal with that piece of transparent crap boasting about how he's more powerful and superior than all of us! He especially boasts in front of my face! We literally have the exact same power and appearance! At least I have a form that is constantly solid!" Ned began to rant

" I have this slight feeling that this is starting to become personal." Nightmare Chica or Nia whispered to Nightmare Bonnie or Nonnie.

" It always has been." deadpanned Nonnie with half lidded eyes.

As the four watched Ned rant with flat expressions, Nightmare Foxy or Noxy noticied that Neddy's Freddlets were not clinging on to the robot bear.

" Oi ! Where'd your three mini versions of you went Neddy." Noxy asked

" Huh? What do you mean? They're right..." Neddy trailed off as he noticed the triplets were gone

A loud crash came from the hallway and everyones focus was turned towards the left door.

" Goddam it. I hope that Nightmare bastard didn't come early. I would punch him out of existence if he even thinks about saying that we failed tonight." Ned growled as he marched out the door with balled fists.

The other four remained in the bedroom until a sudden-

" WHAT THE HELL!"

-blared through the house.

The others all went towards the source of the noise as found themselves staring at what Ned and the Freddlets were gaping at.

Chairs.

Lots and lots of chairs of all sizes, shapes and colors stacked up to the ceiling and blocking the hallway.

" WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THESE BLOODY CHAIRS COME FROM! WE LITERALLY HAVE ONLY ONE IN THIS ENTIRE HOUSE!" Nonnie roared angrily, considering that his side of the house from which to enter was completely blocked by chairs of all things.

A familiar scuttle could be heard among the chairs. A small rabbit like figure jumped from chair to chair until it finally landed on the floor.

" Plushtrap. You did this didn't you." Nonnie stated more than asking in monotone.

The mentioned rabbit nodded it's head in fright.

" Why."

Plushtrap inaudibly gulped. He responded by shrugging his shoulders.

" What do you mean you don't know why? You clearly had a reason for blocking this hallway with chairs. Speaking of which, where did you even get all these chairs from?"

Plushtrap made a motion of grabbing the closest Freddlet and drawing it to his chest.

" You stole them."

Plushtrap nodded his head.

" How? You are ridiculously small."

Plushtrap donned a smile that seemed to say ' I have my ways ' as he climbed on one of the chairs and sat on them.

" Well sweetie, you need to move all these chairs. The night is about to begin and Nonnie here needs space to move around." said Nia calmy, the most docile of the Nightmares.

Plushtrap nodded in response and began moving the chairs out of the way as Ned barked orders for everyone to get into their respective positions.

The child entered the bedroom and the clock struck twelve. The young kid played Plushtrap's game and lost. No two hours of sleep before the nightmares arrived. The closet door moved. Hoarse breathing and various growls could be heard. Tears falling. " Tomorrow is another day." is whispered.

TIME SKIP 4:30 A.M

Nonnie was at the furthest part of the left hallway rubbing his two eyes. The damned brat shone that equally damned flashlight directly into his pupils at point blank range.

" That little brat is going down." growled Nonnie.

Splotches of color still danced in the rabbit's vision, so he crept up against the wall and was about to rush to the door and scare the crap of of the child, when he was blocked by something. It had four legs, a back and a flat part. A chair. The hallway was full of them.

" ARE YOU LITERALLY KIDDING ME!" roared the rabbit angrily.

The child in the bedroom cried of fright, as only an angry screech of the unholiest kind could be heard from the left hallway.

Nia, hearing Nonnie , burst into the child's room and out the other door at Mach 20 speed.

The child was part relieved and part confused as to why the chicken just ran through their room without even batting a mechanical eyelid.

" Plushtrap. What did I tell you about the chairs." Nia scolded

Plushtrap grumbled as he sat firmly on the nearest chair with arms folded. A determined expression on his face.

" You can keep the chairs here! How else am I supposed to work !? " Nonnie yelled, throwing his arms up in the air

Plushtrap gave him a look that seemed to say ' don't know don't care'

" Why you little-" Nonnie gritted through his teeth

Hearing the commotion, Noxy came out the closet door and went towards the source of the noise, completely ignoring the child who was directing the flashlight at him.

Noxy waved off the beam of light and exited the room.

Not that the child particularly cared, they still wondered what was up. Why were these monsters coming out of their hiding places and ignoring them ? What was so important in the left hallway that they revealed themselves to get to the area ?

Ned suddenly materialized out thin air. A murderous expression on his face as he ignored the crying boy and kicked the door of it's hinges ( or what was left of it due to Nia ).

After Ned left, the child heard a few growls. One sounded soft, the other angry, one confused, and one completely and utterly murderous.

" Come on sweetie. Just put the chairs back and let Nonnie do his job." Chia said softly

Plushtrap shook his head

" Come on. Damn it. Stop acting like a child ! We only have a few hours left ! Get rid of the damn chairs or I will get rid of them for you. Including you." Nonnie seethed

" Why ye be doing this matie ?" Noxy asked confused

" WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU FRIGGIN DOING. WE HAVE A CHILD TO SCARE AND ALL OF YOU ARE JUST-"

Ned then looked at the wall of chairs.

" How and why?" he said, sounding utterly defeated for some reason.

" Are you like addicted to chairs or something? Cause this..." Nonnie spread his arms out wide and towards the chairs "...is ridiculous."

Plushtrap put a paw to his chin then shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if saying ' maybe'

" Maybe?" Nonnie raised an eyebrow.

The confused human in the room jumped as he saw a brown paw shoot from under the bed. Neddy crawled from under the bed and stood up, looking around with half lidded eyes. He looked at the child with a 'fml' expression and walked towards the door, half expecting what he thought happened happened."

He entered the hallway and immediately exited it, throwing his hands up and noping, not forgetting to pop the p.

He crawled back under the bed.

The child, honestly confused, took the risk and crept towards the left hallway.

The kid's eyes widened at what he saw.

Four of his nightmares, two of were shouting at the rabbit he played the game with. Said rabbit sitting on a chair, in front of a wall of chairs.

The chicken was trying to reason with the rabbit, while the larger rabbit was roaring at the smaller angrily. The golden bear, how his knees, with his hands to his face, presumably crying about one reason or the other. While the fox stood there with a 'what the f is happening expression plastered on his face.

All the while, the rabbit sitting in the chair had his arms folded, shaking his head.

The child slunk back his room, pretending that he never saw what had happened.

The alarm clock on the child dresser beeped, signaling that the night was over.

" NOOOOOOO!" shrekied Nonnie and Ned at the same time.

The child left the bedroom, not scared, not glad, hell, not even relieved, just confused.

" Damn it. Look at what you caused !" Nonnie shouted

" Now we have to deal with _him_ tomorrow." Ned muttered grimly

 **" Oh. You don't have to."** said an evil voice

" Damn it." Ned hissed

 **" I had actually planned to come early to show you how amazing I am. But. I decided to stay invisible and watch you. And I have to say. I was worth it. Tonight was hilarious. Witnessing your failure was the highlight of my day."** Nightmare sneered

" Wait. You saw everything ?" Ned asked

 **" Every. Single. Thing."**

" No." Ned whispered hopelessly to himself

 **" You can't even convince Plushtrap here to let you work in peace. Speaking of which, good job little buddy. Your clear addiction to chairs served me well.** **"**

 **So yeah. That happened. Sorry if it was crappy and confusing. As I said previously, I wasn't really motivated to do this and laziness and life got the best of me. I'm pretty sure all of you were confused in one way or another, so be free to ask me any question you want. I'll probably re write this chapter with more sense sooner or later. Most likely it will be later. Anyway, I bet you can guess where all the chairs came from now.**

 **So, don't forget to review, please follow, send your addictions.**

 **If you have an idea for a prank for Tia to pull on Mangle for the big finale, let me know**

 **Until next time**


	12. Jeremy

**Alright! Here's another one. I laughed to myself when I thought about this, so I think you may like it as well.**

 **Don't forget to follow, leave a review. I think I have enough addictions already out so I doubt I'll need anymore requests but you never know so keep sending them if you like.**

It had been another busy day at Fazbear's for Mike Schmidt. By some stroke of luck, he managed to get his job back as a day guard. In other news, he also managed to control his 'Jeremy withdrawal symptoms'. He could now go for three days without thinking about the business man.

Now, Mike lay slouched across the couch, flipping through the channels of the television absentmindedly with half lidded eyes, occasionally saying 'lame' or' boring' about a program that was actually worth mentioning.

Mike heaved a heavy sigh of bordem as he changed it to the news station.

"Ugh." Mike groaned. He hated the news. The man pressed the button on the remote, but the channel remained. He pressed it again but nothing happened. He pressed the button a third time, looking at the remote si see if the small light at the top of the remote lighted up. It did not.

"Damn. Batteries must be dead. And i don't think anymore was bought yesterday." he muttered.

Besides, Mike's body was too relaxed to move. It was the kind of relaxed where you need someone slap you to get you to move.

"Might as well see what's going on."

 _More on that story will be coming in shortly. In other local news, a man named Fritz Smith was robbed yesterday afternoon while he and his family were at a family reunion. What made this robbery different from any other is that none of his valuables were taken, but instead a 24 count pack of ramen noodles..._

"Why do I have the feeling that this is Vincent's doing?" Mike muttered

Meanwhile in Scott's home, Vincent sneezed loudly. "Alright! Who the fuck is talking shit about me?!"

 _...We had an interview with the victim earlier today_

 _." My family and I were driving home from our reunion. Everyone was in a good mood until we reached the door and found out that the lock had been picked. We rushed inside, expecting the place to be trashed and all of our valuables missing. Instead, we found it practically untouched. The flat screen was there, our stereo was there our glass vases and our China was there. Hell! Even my wallet which was left behind still had its $120 in it sitting on the table collecting dust! The kids and my wife checked the bedrooms and the jewellery were not stolen and the piggy banks weren't broken into. Feeling relieved that our things weren't taken, we went in the kitchen to make something quick and found out that something was stolen. Our noodles! We weren't upset. Just extremely confused. Why the f*ck would someone break into our house and steal f*cking noodles! Out of all the expensive sh*t lying about for the taking, you come and steal noodles?! Mind you, we are extremely grateful that nothing important was taken but it's still confusing and a bit angering"_

 _Was the the thief super hungry or just super stupid? More on this story will be investigateded because word just got out that other people's noodles have gone missing. Sports news will come after a word from our sponsors._

The sound of the commercials became a buzz in the back of Mike's head as he thought about what he had just heard. A noodle thief? The frick kind of thief is that? He had to agree with Fritz. Why on earth wouldn't you steal the valuables. If you were that hungry, you could have stolen the TV or something, sell it and buy noodles with cash still left over.

A smile aappeared on Mike's lips. He had to tell Jeremy about this.

"Jeremy! " he shouted from the couch.

There was no answer

" JEREMY!" he shouted again.

There was still no response. He new the man stayed home today and showed clear signs of no intentions of leaving.

Feeling worried for his best friend, Mike surprisingly got up and headed to where the two bedrooms located. As he neared Jeremy's door, he noticed the faint smell of shrimp flavored ramen. He snuck up quietly to Jeremy's door and pushed it open with a creak and promptly froze.

It was Jeremy, sitting cross legged on his bed with the laptop in the front of him watching anime. Empty cups of noodle filled the trashcan next to him and littered the area around it.

Jeremy noticed Mike's presence and slowly turned his head towards him, half a mouthful of ramen hanging from his broth covered lips. He slurped the noodles up before saying

"It's not what you think Mike."

"Why?...why would you do this?" Mike whispered, completely stunned at the older man's actions.

"I think I'm addicted...please don't tell the police. I'll stop stealing noodles. I swear!" Jeremy pleaded.

"Luckily for you, I am too stunned and weired out to give enough of a damn to tell the police."

"Let's just keep this between you and me okay? Nothing will leave the walls of this bedroom. It'll be our little secret okay?" Jeremy said quickly, hoping to confirm that Mike will not report him.

"Riiight...um...I'm going in my room to pretend that none of this happened okay?" Mike said awkwardly as he slowly shut the door, his eyes never leaving Jeremy's form.

He put his back to the door as he exhaled.

"Addicted is an understatement." he muttered grimly

 **The noodles thing happened in real life. Honest. I happened to someone whom I was working with during my summer job. It wasn't on the news though. I just added that in. In other news, I am friggin lucky. I just broke the left side of my headphones. I panicked and taped it and found that both sides still work without a turned out that I broke it at the part where it would be extended. So the wire didn't snap and it wasn't cracked into two separate pieces. If that happened I would cry. Unfortunately they will never fit my head properly again. At least they are still comfortable...**

 **So don't forget to review and follow.**


	13. Mangle Part 2

**I am sooooo sorry for the lack of updating. Things really have been getting in my way and the hurricane that passed didn't make the situation any better. I said that I was gonna do Mangle Part 2 as the very last chapter but I couldn't wait anymore. Also there's gonna be a Mangle Part 3 in which the comeback prank happens. This part is because I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. So enjoy!**

"...you can't watch 9 years worth of TV in two weeks. It is literally and mathematically impossible." stated Marionette, thin arms crossed.

"Watch me." growled Mangle as she stomped off, not noticing Mari face palming as he shook his head and sank into his box.

" Hey Mangs, how's-oh." Teddy cut his greeting off as he noticed Mangle's current mood, and the the fact that he could hear her cooling fan whirring loudly.

" Whoa. Pardon the pun but-acutally...that's not a pun at all...anyway cool down Mangle. I can hear you fan and I know that's not healthy. What has you all steamed up?" asked the toy bear.

" Its that dumb puppet! He thinks I can't watch 9 years of TV in two weeks."

" I don't think!I know!. Also, I'm a marionette, not damn puppet! There is an obvious difference!" shouted the present giver from within his box.

" I'm gonna have to agree with Mari." said Teddy as he turned his head from the large present box to the white fox.

" And why's that?" Mangle folded her arms.

" In order to get the maximum amount of time and episodes, you're gonna have to watch TV for 24hours non stop if _you_ decide to watch 9 years of thirty minutes episodes." Teddy started.

" Pshh. That's easy least."

" No. It's not. You're forgetting that you have a job. Speaking of which, the pizzaria opens up in three hours, so we should get ready soon." Teddy said, checking his internal clock.

" Okay. I'll just have to change the speed to something faster to make up for lost time." Mangle argued.

Teddy shook his head.

"Even if you had the time to watch 24 hours for two weeks straight,angle you still can't watch nine years."

"Calculate it for me then." Mangle challenged.

" Alright. Give me a couple seconds."

Teddy closed his plastic blue eyes, muttering various calculations and numbers,moving his fingers as he used his robotic brain to solve Mangles problem. However, just to spite the bear, Mangle began to calculate it herself. Theyvtoys were all built with the same kind of motherboard so all of their abilities were more or less the same. The only variation is what is caused by their individual personalities. For instance, because Mangle is...Mangle, she only uses 20-30% of her artificial brain, while Teddy uses 70-30% of his.

"Alright. You'll only get-" Teddy started before he was cut off by Blue.

"Guys! The crowd's early. The crowd's early. Everyone to their stations! Now! NOW! _NOW!_ " the light blue rabbit yelled, scrambling about all panicky like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Mari, who heard Blue's commotion rose out of his box.

" This shouldn't be. The pizzaria doesn't open in roughly three hours." he said

Teddy and Mangle, having never left the Prize Corner, turned their heads towards Mari.

" Well our restaurant have been getting more and more popular. So people want to come early to get a good seat." Teddy said

" I suppose that makes sense since-"

"Guys! Less talking and more not talking! I think I can hear the glass cracking!" Blue shouted from a different room. "Where's my guitar?! Where's my music?! Where's my-"

"Shut up Blue! Your panicking isn't helping!" Mangle shouted.

Blue meekly walked into the prize Corner, ears down.

"Sorry." he muttered

"Now. We need to get ready swiftly... but calmly." said Teddy, looking at Blue.

"Or,we can get Mari to magic everything ready." Mangle suggested.

"That can be arranged." said the marionette in question.

Mari muttered a few magic words, and almost instantaneously the pizzaria was in order. Teddy and co. stood on their stages as they saw Jeremy Fitzgerald, the new night and day guard ( who was recently fired from his office job) squirm through the suffocating crowds and opened the doors, nearly being trampled to death as people poured in the pizzaria.

"I hate this job." the man grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off,readjusting his name tag and fixing his cap.

The pizzaria was buzzing with life. Kids running up and down chasing each other. Teens at the arcade machines. Some racking up points effortlessly as tickets spat out the machine. Other were failing horribly and walking away with hands in pockets and hoodies over their heads ( not before kicking the machine and getting death stares from Jeremy for trying to break in the game and steal coins).

Parents werechatting with each other, bright smiles on their faces, talking about the weather and what not. Tia, Teddy and Blue were on the Show Stage singing while waitresses were handing out pizza and drinks to kids who caught a case of grabby hands.

This was the longest time Marionette had been out of his box, as teens were going to the prize corner in waves after waves. In fifteen minutes flat, all the prizes were gone. (Mari cried ) Balloon Boy had to get a helium refill twice already and the first drawer of balloons in his chest was empty and the second drawer was well on its way.

However, Mangle was the most busiest of the animatronics. The mechanical vixen had her hands full with angsty teens ( the ones who sucked as the videogames)

"Why do I have to be stuck with these potato sacks of sadness?" thought Mangle miserably.

The Teens went to Mangle hoping that she would entertain them since she was supposed to be the funniest animatronic. However, the fox's mood wasn't the best since Mari and Teddy's revelation to her was still fresh in her memory chip, thus making her jokes as stale as Tia's cupcakes when left sitting in the open for too long.

"Your jokes are sio lame. If you were human I'd tell you to go drink bleach." a teen boy said.

"Well at least I don't sound like I have crippling depression Nick." Mangle deadpanned with half lidded eyebrows.

" My names not Nick. It Thomas. And besides, I thought you were supposes to be kid friendly. Insulting me is not kid friendly." Thomas folded his arms.

" Whatever you say Daniel. For the record, my program allows me to change my tone of voice, behaviour and overall personality to appeal to the audience I am presented with." Mangle explained *cough* lied*cough* in a flat tone.

"Heh. Seems like this craspy company finally did a smart thing for once. I'm actually impressed. The old location was so lame, especially those animatronics. They always sang the same chezzy songs over and over again. They smelled like Death itself. The only decent one was Foxy.. I'm not saying this place is any better. It got worse in some cases. The chicken looks like some prostitute, the rabbit looks like a drag queen and the bear...eeeh...the bear is fine. but-"

"Michael,. I much as I love hearing you roast roast the previous location, your cringe inducing prepubescent voice is making me want to throw myself down 78 flights of stairs." Mangle said sarcastically.

"OOOOHHHHHH!" the other teens exclaimed as they put their hands over their mouths.

"This means war." Thomas growled.

"Bring it on Stanley. Choose you level. Easy. . Expert. Pro. Death."

"Death." Thomas answered.

"Challenge... _accepted."_

 _-BREAK-_

Tia glared at Mangle from the Show Stage. Well...not exactly since Mangle was in a completely different room, but Tia hoped that her glares would melt the wall so she could actually see what the mechanical vixen was up to.

Teddy noticed this and decided to confront Tia about it later since he assumed the chicken was probably still upset with the fox. After they has finished their song and allowed on free roaming mode, Teddy walked up to Tia.

"Need some fries with that salt?" Teddy whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being subtly salty towards Mangle."

"I'm still mad at her for that cupcake prank."

"Well you-"

"Freddy! Freddy! Look at this picture I drew of you!" Interrupted at little girl about the age of five.

The young girl held up a picture of the light brown bear so horrendous, it could give a grown man nightmares for the rest of his life. Teddy gave a mechanical cough as to hide his external shuddering.

"How lovely. I will hang it up on our wall for everyone to see."

"Yay!" The girl laughed and ran off to rejoin her friends.

As Teddy and Tia walked around the pizzaria, the bear shredded the picture and threw it in the nearest garbage bin.

"Not a word Tia. Not. A. Word."

" Um...Anyway,I want to get her back. With a prank just as bad or maybe even worse."

Teddy shook his head. "Tia, weak people take revenge, strong people for give and intelligent people ignore. You are both strong and intelligent. You can't let Mangle get under your metal. Besides, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Jus an itty bitty prank?" Tia said completely ignoring Teddy.

The bear sighed in response. "You aren't going to let this go aren't you."

" No."

" make sure its not going to destroy the pizzaria."

"Who's gonna destroy the pizzaria?" asked Blue butting into their conversation.

"Nobody." Teddy answered glaring at Tia who shrugged sheepishly.

-BREAK-

Thomas growled, waves of fury emanating off of him. He was getting roasted by a fox for Pete sake! An animatronic fox! An animatronic fox who shouldn't even know more than half the things they are saying.

"...still. It hard to believe that you're the sperm that won. I wonder how your parents can even stand you. You're pretty much a lost cause in terns of a girlfriend. First we we have to find a person with enough strength and courage to look you in your ugly face much less kiss".

Thomas retort died in his throat.

"Well look at that Harold. 5 minutes is done. Looks like I won."

Thomas pouted

"Don't give me that look Luke. Think of it this way. At least you maintained some of your pride and divinity considering that you're standing here instead of running away crying and growing mushrooms in your emo corner."

Thomas pout deepened.

"My responses are simply things I've heard other people say to each other and things people have said to me. Think of it as talking to an Evie not. Only I'm smarter and my responses actually make sense."

" So what you're saying is that the only reason why you keep getting my name wrong is because that is what you heard people say to each other and it just so happens to be the best response to what I'm saying?"

"Precisely Thomas."

At this, the teen smiled and walked away with his friends. As he exited, he bumped into Tia who was at the door waving people goodbye. A piece of paper fell out of his jeans pocket. Tia picked it up and went to hand it t Thomas but the boy was nowhere in sight. Curiosity took the chicken over and she opened it, smilling evilly as she read the content.

"Thank you Douglas." Tia chuckled darkly.

 **Uh oh. What was on the paper Tia found? What will happen to Mangle? Will the writer ever update on time? Find out...Eventually!**


	14. Toy Chica

**Sorry for not updating in like a bajillion years. But you know, things happen.**

Toy bonnie awoke, the scent of frrshly baked cupcakes infiltrating his sensors.

" Whats that delicious smelling smell?" he asked to no one in particular. "Smells like..."

"Cupcakes!" Tia exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray of chocolate cupcakes with strawberry pink frosting.

"They look really good." Mangle comolemented as we walked into the room, her sensitive mechanical snout detecting the pastry.

"I want to taste." Blue said as he stretched his hand to grab a cupcake.

"No!" Tia shouted as she pulled the tray away from the rabbit, spanking his hand in the process.

"Ow...but i want one." The light blue rabbit whined as he rubbed his hand.

"And I don't care. Besides. They aren't for you. Its for the Nightguard."

"THE NIGHTGUARD?!" Everyone exclaimed.

" Yes. The night guard. Its an apology for the five nights in hell we pit him through."

Everone grumbled, jealous that the Night Guard got a tasye of Tias cupcakes before them.

"Where are thoses robots." Jeremy grumbled. He still hadnt gotten over the fact that he was fired from his previous job, over a goddamn paperclip.

The animatronics werent trying to kill him because he proved he wasnt a threat. Now , all he does is make sure the robots dont break anything in the pizzaria and cause him to get fired. Jeremy then heard movement in the vent, but before that he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He took his phone out and found that it was his roomated Fritz calling. He answered and at the same time Tia popped out of the left vent with a tray of cupcakes. Wait. Cupcakes ?

Noticing that the man was on the phone, Tia waited patiently.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just converting oxygen to carbon dioxide. Heh. Why are you even calling me at 3 am?"

" Simply say I wish to acquaint your facial features with a material fundamental in the formation of buildings."

"Sounds like you're dealing with a living pillar of salt."

"Anyway. See you on the flipside." Jeremy said as he ended the call, placing the phone back in his pocket and making the grave mistake of looking up.

"Oh. Its you." Jeremy deadpanned with half lidded eyes.

" Yes. It's me but...who were you talking to?" Tia asked

" Who I was talking to is none of your...are those...cupcakes." Jeremy asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Yes and they are all for you."

" ...I'd rather get struck by lighting twice in a row before I each anything from you." Jeremy spat.

" Awww...Come on. It's an apology for trying to kill you."

" An apology huh? How do I know those aren't filled with poison."

" Such substances never have and never will be brought into this store."

" Still not gonna eat them." Jeremey said, crossing his arms and turning the swivel chair so that it wouldn't face the animatronic chicken.

" Don't hold it against us! Our programming was off. It wasn't completely our fault we viewed you as an escaped convict."

" Said convict died before I was even born and I'm thirty."

Tia had nothing to counter against the argument.

" What are you-mmpf."

Tia stuffed a cupcake in Jeremy's mouth.

" Were you trying to choke me! Anyway...it was kinda good. Do you have another one left?" Jeremy asked anyway

" A whole tray!" Tia squealed.

" These are really good. Want to convince a person. Shove this in their faces." Jeremy complemented biting into another.

" Thank you."

" Have you tried getting management to let you be in charge of sweet making?"

" No. He thinks we are just things."

" I have an idea."

THE NEXT DAY

" Hey Jeremey how's-mmpf."

Jeremey stuffed a cupcake in his boss's mouth

" Were you trying to choke me! Anyway...it was kinda good. Do you have another one left?" the boss asked anyway.

" Heh. That's the same thing I said when that chicken stuffed one in my mouth."

" Chicken?"

" Toy Chica made those cupcakes and want to be in control of the kitchens."

" You must be kidding me?"

" Nope. I have tapes. Security tapes."

Jeremy showed the boss the tapes and now Tia is in charge of the kitchen.

 **So sorry for this terrible chapter. To be honest, I wasn't really feeling up to it. I had like no inspiration whatsoever. To be honest, I'm not really interested in this story anymore. Or FNaF in general. Lost my flame for it. Maybe my lack of sleep is talking. I may come back to fix this ( I'm not) yep, I'll fix it when I'm not tired ( don't lie to yourself). Later**


	15. Adoption

**So. I've been thinking. And I'm putting this story up for adoption. Reason being, is that I've lost my interest in FNaF and thus lost my interest in this story. I want these one shots to live on but unfortunately I cannot be the one to do that. That's why I'm leaving it here and giving someone else the chance to complete it. If you are interested in taking over, please PM me and we can discuss the details. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and brilliant ideas. You wrote this story as much as I did. So thank you.**


End file.
